


Kingdom Hearts: Once Upon a Time (Vol.1)

by Aighostvvv



Series: Kingdom Hearts Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aighostvvv/pseuds/Aighostvvv
Summary: Aki and Waffle, Twins from a world Known as Forever Forest Wake up in Twilight Town along with 4 others known as, Rhea, Scraps, Envy, and Void. With no knowledge of how they got there, the 6 team up to figure out the truth and stop the strange darkness coming from Mysterious Portals.
Series: Kingdom Hearts Once Upon a Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892956





	Kingdom Hearts: Once Upon a Time (Vol.1)

It takes Strength To move Mountains

But takes a heart of light to shine through the deepest darkness

When worlds are lost to their nightmares and shadows

Only those who choose to face their evils 

will conquer it

But will this always be the case?

Or will Darkness overwhelm us

and the light Lost to the Void....

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts Belongs to Square Enix  
> Envy belongs to envy @ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaV-uR1mKN9l1xbDEPlM9Jw  
> Void Belongs to Void Gear Vanitas @ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjPwhRWIltk0U7VNt3qaVig  
> Scraps Belongs To Scraps Skelewolf @ https://daddopenguin.tumblr.com/  
> Rhea Belongs To Lux @ https://dimirblake.tumblr.com/  
> Waffle Belongs to my Sibling  
> Aki Belongs To ME!!!


End file.
